Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the authorized delivery of content items, and specifically related to the delivery of encrypted content items to multiple devices.
Related Art
As consumer demand increases for the delivery of content items to devices, the need for secure approaches to delivery has also increased. Modem smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers and portable media devices are all capable of the display of different content items.
Often those seeking to circumvent the protection of rights associated with a content item will collaborate and exchange information. Given modem Internet communications, limiting the success of this collaboration continues to be a challenge for content item providers.
The features and advantages of embodiments will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawings in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.